Promocja Lexa Patch 3.0
'Zwiastun #1 "The Show Must Go On"' Wydany podczas konferencji LeBron Games 2 lutego 2015 roku w Los Angeles. Zaczyna się od scen z pustyni w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Reszta trailera przedstawia urywki z fabuły, strzelaniny, wyścigi, polowania, eksplorację oraz otoczenie przeplatane napisami. Muzyka: Queen - The Show Must Go On 'Zwiastun #2 "We Got it Going On" ' Póltoraminutowy zwiastun wydany 10 marca 2015 roku, przedstawiający napady w grze. Prawdopodobnie odpowiedź na wydanie aktualizacji Online Heists ''do konkurencyjnej gry ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Muzyka: Bon Jovi - We Got it Going On 'Gameplay #1' Pięciominutowy film z rozgrywki przedstawiający jej mechaniki, wydany na targach GDC 2015 w dniu 12 marca 2015 roku. Został także użyty jako pokaz umiejętności karty graficznej NVIDIA GeForce GTX Titan X. 'Zwiastun #3 "Something in the Way"' Minutowy zwiastun wydany 14 kwietnia 2015 roku. Przedstawia wyłącznie urywki z fabuły. Muzyka: Nirvana - Something in the Way 'Zwiastun #4 E3 2015 "Again"' Dwuminutowy zwiastun przedstawiający głównie lokalizacje i nawiązania do innych gier i porównanie ich z tymi grami. Miał premierę 15 czerwca 2015 roku na targach E3 2015. Muzyka: Alice in Chains - Again 'NEW FACES OF LEXA - seria filmów z rozgrywki' Seria filmów z rozgrywki wydawanych codziennie od 16 do 23 czerwca 2015 roku, przedstawiających Lexa od niespotykanej wcześniej strony. Intro (16 czerwca 2015) Lektorka: '''Lexa powraca po prawie dziesięciu latach - tym razem razem w formie, jakiej się nawet nie spodziewaliście. Tak długi cykl produkcyjny aktualizacji 3.0 pozwolił wszystkim studiom LeBron Games dodać coś od siebie i zapiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Lexa to największy świat, jaki kiedykolwiek został stworzony dla gry wideo, przepełniony możliwościami po brzegi, z czego każda jest unikalna i niepowtarzalna. W serii komentowanych filmów z rozgrywki "Nowe twarze Lexa" przedstawimy wam grę z takich stron, jakich nawet się nie spodziewaliście. Pierwsze wideo już jutro. '''Gra wyścigowa (17 czerwca 2015) Lektorka: '''LeBron Games to dumny producent i wydawca dwóch czołowych serii gier wyścigowych - multiplatformowe Need for Speed oraz ekskluzywna dla konsol Xbox Forza. Każda z tych serii podbiła serca milionów graczy z wielu różnych powodów. NFS zasłynął ze swoich ogromnych możliwości personalizacji samochodów pod względem wizualnym oraz świetnego, arkadowego modelu jazdy. Dzięki tym cechom, takie części serii jak Underground 2 czy Most Wanted do dziś są jednymi z najpopularniejszych gier wyścigowych na rynku. Z kolei Forza to nieograniczony, szczegółowy tuning mechaniczny, składający się z takich elementów jak wymiana silnika i rodzaju napędu oraz idealny kompromis pomiędzy symulacyjną, a arkadową mechaniką prowadzenia samochodów. W Lexa, połączyliśmy najlepsze cechy obu serii i dzięki temu, ta oferuje zarówno liczne opcje tuningu optycznego, takie jak zmiana sposobu otwierania drzwi, neony w silniku, barwienie szyb, system Autosculpt, wymiana kierownicy, siedzeń, zegarów, sprzętu audio, wmontowanie hydrauliki, licencjonowane i nielicencjonowane części, lakierowanie każdej felgi z osobna, wysuwane spojlery oraz kolorowe opony, jak i modyfkacji mechanicznej, która pozwoli na dostosowanie sterowania auta według naszej myśli. Do tego dochodzi szereg innych rozwiązań zapożyczonych z Need For Speeda i Forzy. Z tego pierwszego powraca system AllDrive, dzięki któremu zacierane są ślady pomiędzy rozgrywką single- i multiplayer. Z kolei Forza daje Lexa zaawansowany mechanizm drivatarów, polegający na zastąpieniu sztucznej inteligencji na inteligencję taką, która naśladuje zachowania innych graczy oraz możliwość udostępniania stworzonych przez nas winyli reszcie społeczności do ściągnięcia i zaaplikowania na swoim aucie. Kiedy upewnimy się, że nasz pojazd jest gotowy, możemy ruszać na miasto. Jeśli nasze umiejętności sterowania samochodami nie są na najwyższym poziomie, zawsze możemy szpanować naszą furą na okładkach różnych magazynów i filmów, do których dostaniemy zaproszenie po zapełnieniu wskaźnika stylu. Jeśli jednak chcemy się pościgać, nie będzie z tym problemu - w Lexa znajduje się ponad 300 różnych wyścigów rozsianych po całej mapie. A do tego dochodzą amerykańskie mistrzostwa ProStreet, w których można się zmierzyć z kierowcami z całego świata o miano najlepszego z nich. Ponadto, graczom zostanie udostępniony kreator akcji, dzięki któremu będzie można stworzyć własne wyścigi i udostępnić reszcie graczy do ściągnięcia. Dalej mało? W Lexa znajdzie się opcja stworzenia własnego auta za pomocą wbudowanego kreatora, podobnego do tego używanego przy tworzeniu postaci. Własny silnik, układ kierowniczy, wnętrze i wyposażenie to zaledwie ułamek tego, co on oferuje. Uczynienie wyścigów tak ważnym elementem w Lexa nie może oczywiście pozostać jedynie ciekawostką, dlatego został im przeznaczony osobny wątek fabularny, do którego zostajemy wprowadzeni na początku gry. Po wygraniu pierwszych wyścigów, dostaniemy ofertę bycia sponsorowanym przez którąś z czołowych firm motoryzacyjnych. Oczywiście, nie będziemy ujawniać w tym filmiku zakończenia tego całkowicie opcjonalnego wątku, o tym będziecie mogli przekonać się sami. Wszystkie wymienione wcześniej elementy sprawiają, że Lexa może być śmiało uznana za jedną z najlepszych gier wyścigowych na rynku. A to tylko ułamek tego, co można spotkać w grze. Już 24 lipca. '''Gra sportowa (18 czerwca 2015) Lektorka: 'Mówiąc o dorobku LeBron Games, niesposób nie wspomnieć o kilku czołowych serii gier sportowych, wśród których można wyróżnić takie jak FIFA, FIFA Street, F1, NHL, NBA czy też Madden NFL. Każda z tych gier do dziś pozostaje liderem w kategorii gier sportowych traktujących o danym sporcie, nie tylko z powodu świetnych mechanik w nich zastosowanych, ale także kilku unikatowych trybów gry, jakich nie można spotkać w konkurencyjnych produktach. Wśród nich zdecydowanie najpopularniejszym jest Ultimate Team, pozwalający nam na stworzenie swojego składu marzeń, opierającego się na zgraniu naszych zawodników. Cieszy się on ogromną sławą pośród graczy, dzięki którym powstała wokół niego olbrzymia społeczność. Tworząc Lexa: Patch 3.0 nie mogliśmy zapomnieć o fanach naszych gier sportowych, dlatego też postanowiliśmy przenieść wszystkie sporty do naszego zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami produktu, a wraz z nimi - wszystkie tryby i statystyki z nich pochodzące. Wszystkie zespoły, zawodnicy, tryby gry i mechaniki z najnowszych odsłon FIFA, FIFA Street, NHL, NBA oraz Madden NFL także trafiają do Lexa w niezmienionej formie. Mecze będzie można rozegrać na dziesiątkach stadionów rozsianych po całej mapie, które będzie można także zwiedzać, bądź jak zwyczajny cywil - usiąść i obejrzeć rozgrywkę generowaną dynamicznie przez konsolę lub PC. Ponadto, w przypadku piłki nożnej pojawi się opcja założenia własnego zespołu lub zostania menedżerem już istniejącego. Dzięki temu, będziemy mogli budować stadion, robić transfery, rozplanowywać infrastukturę i wszystko inne, co można było zrobić w FIFA Manager. Do każdego ze sportów co rok będzie wydawana łatka aktualizująca składy drużyn na obecne, bez dodatkowych opłat. Dzięki tym wszystkim elementom, próbujemy w Lexa stworzyć nie tylko największy, ale i najpełniejszy, najbardziej żywy i króce mówiąc - najlepszy świat w jakiejkolwiek grze wideo. O tym, czy nam się to udało przekonacie się już 24 lipca. 'Zwiastun premierowy "THE TIME'S COME" Jego premiera miała miejsce 24 lipca 2015 na specjalnej imprezie celebrującej zarówno wydanie aktualizacji, jak i dziesięciolecie oryginalnej wersji gry. Odbyła się ona w Los Angeles z twórcami oraz aktorami udzielającymi głosu postaciom w grze. Niektórzy otrzymali także kopie gry zupełnie za darmo. Muzyka: Coolio ft. L.V. - Gangsta's Paradise (2015 Need for Speed Remix) Premiera: 24 lipca 2015